Transmogrifications
by Gentryfey
Summary: Ryro. Chapter Eleven.Everything's different when Rogue was really raised by Mystique and Irene. And John never left the X-Men. And Remy joins. Isn't it?
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I wish. But I don't, so with much hardship I admit I don't own anything remotely that I wrote about. *sob*  
  
A/N: This is slightly AU. Rogue, Bobby, John and Remy are 18/19. John never left the X-Men. Magneto is free and the Brotherhood has new members. So do the X-Men. Rogue was raised by Irene and went to the X-Men after her foster mum (Mystique) used her for Magnetos evil schemes. (Movie number 1). A slight mix with the comics `cept Rogue wasn't a Brotherhood member.  
  
Transmogrification  
  
By: Gentryfey  
  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
It was late. The house was quiet and steeped in darkness. The hushed, air conditioned silence was broken as muffled footsteps were heard padding down the grand staircase. Logan's ears picked up and he smelt the air, determining who was up and about at the early hour. He relaxed as he caught the familiar scent. Then frowned realising that she should be in bed, not wandering around this late. He relaxed again when he heard the footsteps head his way and saw her slip through the half open door of the kitchen. She headed straight toward the table where he sat, and slid into the chair opposite.  
  
He took a sip of the smuggled beer and raised an eyebrow, silently inviting her to tell him why she was up.  
  
She simply smiled at him and let her chin rest in her hands. He was determined to wait for her to speak, but patience was not his strong point. He broke the comfortable spell of silence and uttered a one-syllable word. "Stripes?"  
  
He made it a question and was not surprised at her short answer "Couldn't sleep."  
  
He didn't question her answer. He understood. More often than not he stayed up, roaming the house and surrounding area. He knew what it was like to be betrayed. He knew what it felt like to be disjointed from all he knew and put into an unknown situation. He knew what it was like to have people cringe away from your very passing or slight touch. To others it seemed that she had settled in but he knew. He knew the truth. But tonight, he didn't think it was her uncertainty that had her up and wandering around. He also didn't think it was her curse of a mutation. Her description once told to him. So what had her wandering the halls tonight?  
  
He sat nursing his beer and pondering her reasons when she spoke softly, her southern tones smoothly filling the area between them. " Is tha professah mad at meh?"  
  
He raised an inquisitive eyebrow and asked, " Why would Chuck be mad at ya?"  
  
"Cause ah didn't show tha new guy around lahke he asked."  
  
Logan snorted. "Nah, he ain't mad. He didn't realise you already made plans. He got Colossus to do it. Not quite sure why he wanted you to do it in the first place."  
  
She laughed. " Ah was sortah wondering that mahself."  
  
They both smiled and fell back into an easy silence.  
  
" So, tha new guy. He nice?"  
  
Logan shrugged. "Cocky. From New Orleans. Seems ok. Good Fighter."  
  
Rogue stared at him. "What?"  
  
"Yah put him through tha Dangah Room already?"  
  
" Yeah. Had to see what he could do."  
  
Rogue shook her head at him.  
  
Silence reigned once again. Logan chugged the rest of his beer and let the bottle dangle from his fingertips.  
  
He thought about asking her what a lot of people wanted to know. She seemed peaceful now. He didn't want to ruin it. But he needed to know. No, he didn't need to know. He wanted to know.  
  
What was so important to do that she had refused the Professors request?  
  
"Just ask yah question Wolvie, ah cahn see yah strugglin' with it."  
  
H glared at her but she shrugged and smiled.  
  
Giving up he questioned "What were you doing instead of showing the newbie around?"  
  
She froze and then laughed. "That's what yah wannah know? What ah was doin'?"  
  
He shrugged, embarrassed " Well yeah."  
  
" It's ok Wolvie, don' worry. Ah'll tell yah, it ain't no secret." 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I wish. But I don't, so with much hardship I admit I don't own anything remotely that I wrote about. *sob*  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Flashback  
  
"Agggh, John it ain't no hurry. Slow down! Yah pullin' mah armh out of mah socket!"  
  
"Come on Rogue, we gotta get to the library before all the good books are gone!"  
  
"No offence John, but yah don really seem the type that would worry about things like that."  
  
"Usually I don't, BUT."  
  
"Ah knew it! Ah knew it! Yah have tah git this grade tah pass, don yah!"  
  
"Well, not rea..Ok, Ok, yeah I gotta get this and since partnered with me you can help. So we have to go now, before Bobby gets the good books."  
  
"This is ridiculous. Could yah at least let go of mah arm? And stop pulling me! Ah can walk!"  
  
*Rogue*  
  
*Professor? *  
  
*Yes, could you please come to my office*  
  
*Ah, sure*  
  
"John.John!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"We have to go to the Profs study."  
  
"What for?"  
  
"Ah don't know!"  
  
"Alright, alright. I'll come but it'd better be quick."  
  
Rogue rolled her eyes as John changed their direction and ushered her to the Professors study.  
  
Charles Xavier looked up as a harassed looking Rogue was all but pushed into his room by a harried looking St John.  
  
"Ah, Rogue and John. Wonderful."  
  
"How can ah help yah Professor?"  
  
"Well dear, a new student has arrived today and I was wondering if you would do the honour of showing him around."  
  
"Him?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Today, as in now?"  
  
"Yes John, today while it's still light."  
  
"She can't! She has to come with me to the library! Sorry Professor, you'll have to get someone else to do it."  
  
With that John, once again, grabbed Rogue by her arm and dragged her out the door.  
  
*Sorry Professor*  
  
"John! That was so rude!"  
  
"Yeah well, our project is more important. Come on."  
  
Rogue shook her head, but followed him down the stairs. In the foyer they passed without stopping, the startled Scott and Ororo. A stranger was with them and she caught a startled glimpse of red eyes before the door slammed shut behind her.  
  
At the library John did settle down and do some work. For half an hour. Honestly.  
  
A continuously tapping pen stopped Rogue from doing too much. She tried to concentrate on the words before her. John tapped harder. She looked up and glared. He stopped and tried to read. His eyes began to flick around the library. His thoughts were clear on his face. BORING. The tapping resumed. This time Rogue got physical. A sharp kick to John's shins stopped him. But not for long. Rogue threw down her pen, glared at him and snapped,  
  
"John, do some damn work. Ah want this grade as well but ah'm not going ta do it all bah myself!"  
  
"But it's soooo boring!"  
  
"Ah didn't pick the subject, so stop whining."  
  
"I ain't whining."  
  
"Yes, yah are."  
  
"Not."  
  
"Are."  
  
"Not."  
  
"John.."  
  
"Why can't we just get the book out and copy it?"  
  
"'Cause that would be plagiarism and Prof would know we'd copied it."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yeah, so just concentrate some more ok?"  
  
Half an hour of silence reigned.  
  
"What's the time?"  
  
"There's a clock on tha wall."  
  
"Hmmm, it's ten to six and the librarian is glaring at us."  
  
Rogue sighed and started packing up the books. John sat back in his chair confused.  
  
"Roguey. What yah doin'?"  
  
She half frowned, half grinned at the nickname.  
  
"The library closes at 6. We need these books. We can git them out and work on it at home."  
  
"Ohhhh so that's your secret plan."  
  
"What plan?"  
  
"Your plan to spend more time with me than with Bobby!"  
  
"John. Pull yoah head in."  
  
"Yes madam." He replied, eyes gleaming.  
  
They made their way to the desk and waited while the man behind the counter gave them evil looks and checked out their books.  
  
By the time they got out it was dusk and John was complaining of hunger.  
  
"C'mon Rogue lets go get something to eat. We don't have to be back till 11."  
  
"Ah dunno, John."  
  
"Oh come on, when was the last time you went out?"  
  
"There's a good reason why ah don't, Johnny."  
  
"Yeah but all we're gonna do is eat and then maybe a movie."  
  
At the mention of the movie Rogue looked at him sharply.  
  
"Oh come on Rogue. Don't look at me like that. You know what it's like for me at the institute. I'm the 'unstable' one. Everyone's always watching me, they always think I'm going to do something irresponsible. I just wasn't to get out for a while. Away from it. Spend a Friday night with a girl, on the town. You could do with it too. Everyone's always on your back, watching. Don't think I don't notice. Even your beloved Bobby flinches if you get too close, since last time. Come on, Rogue. We both need it. We both deserve it."  
  
Rogue had flinched away and half turned at the mention of Bobby, but at Johns closing words she turned back, eyes laughing.  
  
"All raght. What's on at tha movies?  
  
John grinned. "First, we eat!"  
  
A/N: I won't be able to update for 4/5 days. Sorry. 


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I wish. But I don't, so with much hardship I admit I don't own anything remotely that I wrote about. *sob*  
  
Chapter Three  
  
As they settled into a booth at a local eatout Rogue, they decided being the responsible one and all (she'd snorted when John said that) would contact the professor and inform him that they wouldn't be home until curfew, instead of at 7 like they said. # Professor # # Yes Rogue. Are you alright? # # We're fahne.We've decided we're gonna stay out till curfew.# # Is that wise? # # Yeah, we both need it # # Alright.But please stay out of trouble. # Rogue shook her head and put her mental shields back up.Talking in her head always confused her. "Well what he say?" John was sitting forward, elbows on the table impatiently waiting for her answer. "Well.." "What!?" "He said ah could stay but yah gotta go home." "He did not!" "How do yah know?" "That's so not funny. What did he really say?" "He said tah stay outta trouble." "That's it?" "Yip." "Great. So what movie?" "Dunno.What's on?" They sat contemplating their movie selections they ate. After paying and leaving John drove them to the movies. They sat in silence the entire movie and emerged to find it was only 10. "What we gonna do foh an hour?" "I know this club." "Yeah sure. Why not. Yah know ah only got poison skin and all." "But you're all covered." "It doesn't matter. Ah still don't lakhe crowds." So they found themselves sitting at the park for an hour just talking. Not revealing any secrets, just random conversation that they both missed. When the car clock hit 10:55 they made tracks back to the institute. "Well my dear Roguey, that was absolutely wild. Best be doing it again sometime." "Yeah, it was just electrifying. A real ride. And you're still doin' yoah bit foh the assignment." "Of course Rogue, of course." With that they said goodnight and parted ways to sleep.  
  
End Flashback  
  
A/N: Sorry it's short. 


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I wish. But I don't, so with much hardship I admit I don't own anything remotely that I wrote about. *sob*  
  
A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed. You brought up some things I was thinking about changing so now I will. Rogues accent is changing. I was reading some comics again and her accent is nothing like I was writing. It's actually a lot like Remys. No, I don't do Rogue/Magneto, not in movieverse anyway. I like Rogue/Joseph in comic but not to write. Bobby, I don't actually like him so he probably won't feature in the story a lot. Gotta somehow get them to drift. It is slightly AU though so maybe I don't have to put them together in the first place. Heehee. Format in Chap 3 was different cause I typed it out on a different computer at school and not at home so sorry bout that. And I'm from New Zealand so yeah, I write mum not mom.  
  
Chapter Four  
  
End Flashback.  
  
"So wasn't that just the most interestin' night?" "So you and St.John get on OK?" "Yeah, ah think we understand each other, more than the others do." Wolverine nodded, silently agreeing. "So what are ya doin' up Stripes?" "Just thought ya might like some company." Logan snorted, and as he did caught a whiff of another, less familiar scent. He rose and held out a restraining arm out to a startled Rogue. "Stay here." was whispered harshly as he slid out the kitchen door. Minutes later a disgusted Logan walked back in and sat followed by a bemused looking stranger. Rogue arched a single eyebrow as Logan gestured to a seat and stated "Found him wandering around lookin' for the kitchen." Rogue grinned, remembering her first nights at the institute. She studied the new, rather obvious mutant. Apart from his stunning red and black eyes, the new guy had a handsome, chiselled face and auburn hair that hung too long in front of his eyes. He obviously hadn't shaved for a day or so as his four o'clock shadow was more like a ten o'clock shadow. He looked rough and cocky. Just like Wolvie had said. He smiled winningly at Rogue, which had her instantly on guard, a fact Logan did not fail to notice. "Bonjour Mademoiselle, Remy does believe we 'av not met as of yet." "Well, Remy would be correct. Ah'm Rogue." She held out her gloved hand for him to shake. He did so, with much enthusiasm and a twinkle in his eye. Logan jerked his head up sharply hearing more footsteps head their way. He sighed as John walked into the kitchen. "What the hell is this? A midnight snack party? Why aren't you all in bed?" "Couldn't sleep." Came back the three-fold answer. John dropped into the chair beside Rogue. "So you're the new guy that Rogue was supposed to show around today?" "Remy believes t'at is correct." "I'm John. Code name Pyro." "Remy LeBeau. Gambit." "Nice to meet you Remy. What's your power?" "Damn, cut right ta the point why don't ya Johnny?" "Well we weren't here when he got introduced so we might as well find out now." "Kids got a point, Stripes." Logan grunted, not looking up from another pilfered beer. Rogue shook her head. "Remy's able to charge up objects wit' k'netic energy and when he let go..Kaboom." He flipped a card through his knuckles and demonstrated, lightly charging the card and throwing it into the air. "Remys calling card is the King o' Hearts." He winked at Rogue who rolled her eyes. His grin spread. "And you, Monsieur John. What are your powers?" "Damn. Ya just had ta ask, didn't ya." John grinned as he pulled out his ever present lighter. He flipped it open and made a fireball. He turned it into a King of Hearts and played around with it. Remy sat there suitably impressed. "Ya manipulate fire?" "That's right." "And you Ms Rogue. What are your powers?" Rogue cringed slightly and replied, "Ya don't want my powers demonstrated for ya Remy. Trust me, ya don't." "Oh come now, Remy don' t'ink they can be that bad!" "Come on Stripes. He's gonna have to find out sooner or later. Might as well be now." "Fine. But ah ain't happy about it." "You don't have to be. Just do it. I volunteer." John was grinning at her. She shook her head frowning, but reached out an ungloved hand toward his face. He jerked his head back, laughing. "C'mon, at least do it the fun way." He leant forward and this time she jerked back. She glared at him. "John, ah ain't kissin' ya." "Ohh, go on. Just on the cheek then?" He made puppy dog eyes at her. "NO!" She snapped out her hand and touched it to his face. Remy looked on enjoying the scene playing out between them but not understanding what she was doing. Rogue held on until she could feel Johns power drain into her fingers. She quickly pulled her hand away and worriedly demanded if he was ok. "I'm fine. It was just a small one," He shook his head, clearing the fog. "Would've been better if you'd kissed me." He muttered under his breath. Logan having heard him glared and growled baring his teeth. "OK, Remy don' t'ink he get it." "Wait, ah ain't finished yet." John handed her his lighter and she started manipulating the flame like he had previously. Remys eyes widened. "So ya take their powers." "Yeah. Not just the powers though. Ah get the whole deal: memories, thoughts, lifeforce. It ain't real pretty. Especially when they stay in there and try and take ya over." "So that's why ya all covered up." "Yeah, and it's gonna stay like that." She warned with a look. "Ok kids, snacks over. All of you go back to your rooms now!. No arguing or you get three danger room sessions in a row." 


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I wish. But I don't, so with much hardship I admit I don't own anything remotely that I wrote about. *sob*  
  
A/N: This is my favourite chapter so far.? The formatting is killing me. Aghhhhhh. Why doesn't it upload like I write it? This is the second time I've uploaded it. This is definetly a Ryro.  
  
I'm having a little bit of trouble writing what my mind is seeing so chapter six may be a while in construction.  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Rogue awoke with a start. She wildly looked around, seeking the invisible assailant that attacked her in her dark dreams. She sat back, her violently pounding heart slowing. She saw the time and sprawled across the bed thanking whoever gave her a room to herself.  
  
She sighed, reluctant to face the day. Her daydreams of a quiet and uneventful day were shattered as her door slammed open and John bounded in.  
  
"Rise and shine Roguey, it's time to face another brilliant day.." The rest of his sentence was cut off as a pillow smacked into his entirely too large mouth.  
  
"Auhhh is poor little Roguey suffering after her late night. Poor little lambkins. Does she need a backrub.?" John got no further than a step before he was roughly spun around and shoved out the door, which slammed painfully loud behind him.  
  
Remy lifted an eyebrow as John stood with an inane grin spread across his face.  
  
"Petite in a good mood this morning non?"  
  
"Oh yeah. It's gonna be a cracker. You think I should try again?"  
  
John couldn't help the laughter that escaped at the thought of Rogues reaction if he knocked and asked ever so politely is he could come back in.  
  
"Ya best not be laughing at me Allerdyce." Came the faint words through the closed door.  
  
"Would I ever do that to you Rogue?"  
  
The door was yanked open and John looked into Rogues scowling face.  
  
"Yes ya moron, ya would."  
  
She shoved past him, glared at Remy who was standing in the doorway opposite grinning and stomped down the hallway in her pyjamas.  
  
"Umm Rogue.didn't you forget to do something?"  
  
She turned around with a look that made both the guys glad she was halfway down the hall.  
  
"What?!" she snarled, doing a suspiciously good imitation of Logan on a good day.  
  
Remy looked at John, daring him to do it.  
  
"Umm, clothes."  
  
Rogue didn't even bother gracing it with a reply. She turned around and kept walking.  
  
"Ok. Well that went surprisingly good."  
  
? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ?  
  
Down in the kitchen Rogue slumped into a chair and moaned. A faint "Why me? Why me?" was heard by Kurt who was, until then, sitting eating peacefully. He looked up unsure if he should draw the young woman into conversation. When she looked up and he saw the anguished look on her face he was moved to say, " Vhat es wrong Ms Rogue?"  
  
Her head dropped onto her hands and her muffled reply made their way to his sharp ears.  
  
"Ah have ta do an assignment with John."  
  
His shocked eyes widened with sympathy and he softly replied, "It cannot be zhat bad can it?'  
  
Her heart-wrenching wail was his answer.  
  
He looked around helplessly; trying to think of something to do or say that would be of any comfort. His eyes lit upon a cereal box. He grabbed it and a bowl and set them in front of her. When she looked inquiringly at him, he grinned nervously, flashing fang and explained; "Zhey alvays make me feel better."  
  
"Frosted chocolate covered bombs?"  
  
His smile fell. "You do not like thez?"  
  
Her reply was cut short as Remy stumbled into the room, pushed from behind by John who was too scared to go first.  
  
"H'lo petite, Kurt. Ohh, frosted chocolate covered bombs. Remys fav'rit."  
  
With that he sat next to Rogue, grabbed her bowl, the cereal and milk and proceeded to eat, a blissful look covering his face.  
  
As Kurt and Rogue were transfixed by Remys reverential consumption of the sugar filled cereal (Rogue was imaging the terror filled world of a hyperactive Remy.) John was, as silently as possible, edging his way from the doorway toward Rogue. He was the picture of concentration, including the tip of the tongue poking out of his mouth. John had just made it behind her chair without her noticing, when Bobby banged into the room breaking his trance like concentration. Spotting John, Iceman broke into a grin and all but shouted, "John, buddy. Been looking for you. Where the hell were you all last night? We had practice in the danger room. Scott nearly burst a blood vessel when you didn't show up."  
  
At Bobby's mention of John, Rogue had torn her eyes away from Remy and spun in her chair to face John. Her eyes narrowed. He backed away slowly, step by step, until he was a step behind Bobby.  
  
Remy, after finishing his food with a contented sigh, sensed the confrontation and was relaxing with a front seat view.  
  
Kurt, at the first sense of blood being spilt, had teleported away. Somewhere safe. He hoped.  
  
Bobby glanced at John behind him and then back at Rogue noticing the animosity in her eyes. Finally seeing her for the first time, his eyes widened. "Wow, nice PJ's Rogue. All your clothes in the wash?" His was the only confused face when Rogue stood and with a death glare, slammed her way out of the kitchen.  
  
"Was it something I said?"  
  
? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ?  
  
If you're reading this story I swear it will only take another like 3 seconds to review. People like me live off reviews. We breathe them. So please provide oxygen. (Corny, I know) 


	6. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: I wish. But I don't, so with much hardship I admit I don't own anything remotely that I wrote about. *sob*  
  
A/N: Sorry for long time no update. Finals, Work, no sleep etc etc.you know. The usual. I've tried to fix the format. Hope it works this time. This chap may not be the best. Hope y'all can put up with it. Reviews would be nice.Cheers.  
  
A/N2: Hey. I just fiddled around a bit and added some things, mostly at the end, but not much has changed.  
  
Chapter Six.  
  
*Rogue could you please come to my office.*  
  
*Sure Professor*  
  
Rogue sighed. She'd just finally gotten away from those moronic things called boys and finally gotten some peace. Now she had to go back inside.  
  
*I apologise Rogue, but I'm sure this won't take long- and it is important.*  
  
*It's all right Professor. Just don't let me run into John.*  
  
*I can assure you he's on the other side of the house with Bobby and I believe Remy as well.*  
  
*Good*  
  
With that she dropped her book on the bench and ambled her way inside. She arrived at his study and the door swung open, silently inviting her in. She shifted nervously before slowly walking through. She never felt comfortable with the professor. His ability to read into people's minds left her wary of leaving her mind open and at ease around him. Which left her tired and mentally fatigued. She knew that he would never, without permission, go into her thoughts but she was still uneasy.  
  
"Ah Rogue. Please have a seat." Charles smiled gently at the wary child, no woman, standing just inside his door.  
  
"Soo..Is there a problem?"  
  
"Nothing too dramatic Rogue. I just thought that you'd like to be informed that Magneto-Eric Lensherr, has somewhat unfortunately escaped his containment and has vanished, it would seem, into thin air."  
  
Rogue sat back, a slight frown crossing her face. "That's not going to affect me much, is it?"  
  
"I don't feel that it will, however Magneto is aware of your affiliation with us here at the Institute and he did show an interest in you as Mystiques daughter."  
  
At the mention of Mystique, Rogues face froze into a scowl and her eyes narrowed. "She's not mah mother," was hissed out, "She's nobody to me, nobody. Not after she used me."  
  
"I understand, Rogue." Charles eyed his student closely noting the pangs of pain that flew through her clear green eyes, and the hatred that quickly followed. "They are dangerous though, so I've been in contact with Irene, your guardian and she'd be more that welcome to have you home again just until we find out what Magneto and Co. are up to."  
  
Rogue sat back in her chair, contemplating a trip home. "But wouldn't Mystique know that ah would go home?"  
  
"Not necessarily. Irene mentioned that Mystique hadn't been in contact with her for over 6 months, so in actuality it's probably something they wouldn't expect you to do." He frowned internally at her mention of Mississippi as Home.  
  
"Are yah sure you're not just trying to get rid of me?"  
  
"My dear Rogue, I would like nothing more for you to remain here but it's your choice to make regarding your safety. You could think of it as a holiday and then return back. I don't believe Magneto will make an issue now that hes just escaped, but it is a precaution."  
  
Rogue nodded slowly. "Thanks Professor. Ah'll think about it and let you know. How did Irene sound?"  
  
"She sounded well. She was concerned about your safety and your welfare after the umm Liberty Island incident and was relieved that you were recovering well."  
  
Rogue smiled and got up. "Thanks. Tell Irene to ring me sometime." She turned to go. "So, if ah leave does it mean ah still have to do the assignment with John?  
  
Charles laughed. "I'm sure you'd find the time to finish it."  
  
Eyebrows raised Rogue slowly walked out, her mind racing.  
  
When she had left Charles sat back tapped his fingers on his desk and silently contemplated his student Rogue, as he gazed out the window.  
  
It had started to rain. 


	7. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: I wish. But I don't, so with much hardship I admit I don't own anything remotely that I wrote about. *sob*  
  
A/N: Yeahhhhhhhhh. I'm Freeeee!! No more exams!!! And holiday time off work. Woohoo. Means I have time to write. Yay. Thanks to all those who reviewed. Would love to hear from you again.  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Rogue was frowning as she stepped into the suddenly dark hallway. Her thoughts were many states away, encased in the warmth of her homes front porch. Memories resonated in her mind of long lost safety and peace. She wasn't really seeing anything except her memories but she came to an abrupt stop as her brain finally translated what her glazed eyes were showing her.  
  
Her eyes flicked from side to side.  
  
The hallway was unnaturally quiet and still. She strained to hear sounds of life but there was none. Something was wrong. She could feel it. She could feel eyes crawl over her skin, watching her.  
  
Mustering up the courage, she nervously stepped forward into the uncanny calm. She slid her gaze to the luminescent window, the only light source in the corridor. She jumped as a raindrop sharply hit the glass with a crack that reverberated through the hallway.  
  
Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped as the heavens parted and the floodgates opened.  
  
Forgetting the eeriness of the hallway, she broke into a mad dash heading for the nearest exit to the gardens. Her only thoughts were of rescuing her beloved book from the brutal punishment of the stinging rain.  
  
Just as she was about to rush through the door, an arm snapped out, caught her around the waist, lifted her off her feet, spun her around and back from the door.  
  
She shrieked and let out a vicious kick to her captors' ankle. Her antagonist let out a grunt but tightened his grip on her. She thrashed around trying to jab an elbow into his stomach. He lifted her and started to walk into the gloom.  
  
Her nightmares came flooding back and the darkness was reaching to claim her as its own. Her assailants arm became an iron fetter, chaining her in place.  
  
She struggled harder, trying not to scream.  
  
The terror of her dreams had followed her into reality. Her mind was screaming denial. It couldn't happen. It couldn't.  
  
She dimly, through the screaming, could hear someone talking but the words couldn't penetrate.  
  
She faintly recognised that her feet were on the floor and the pressure around her waist had gone. Gloved hands cupped her face and eyes stared at her. She stood still in shock, her face white and her eyes shimmering with terror and tears.  
  
A stranger's face stared at her, concern evident in his crimson and black eyes.  
  
"Rogue...Rogue. C'mon Petite, say somethin'."  
  
She shook her head, trying to clear some space for thinking. She slowly grasped the fact that she was free, she was standing in the hallway and no one was trying to hurt her.  
  
"Remy?"  
  
"Chere, y' gave Remy a huge fright. Are y' ok?"  
  
She moved her head free of his hands and stepped back. She looked around and seeing nobody else turned her now frowning face toward the slightly smiling man standing in front of her.  
  
Without warning her fist lashed out and caught Remy square on the jaw. Fury raged through her body and flickered to life in her eyes. She stood above a shocked Remy, who had ever so gracefully landed on his butt. She was trembling with anger and clenched her fists.  
  
"What the hell did yah think yah were doin'?"  
  
"Chere, Remy was jus'."  
  
"Shut up. Just shut the hell up. Don' ever, ever grab me like that again. Don' ever sneak up on me. Ah should kick yah while yah down." She closed her eyes, fighting the urge to do that very thing.  
  
When she was in control and opened her eyes, she found Remy now standing, rubbing his jaw.  
  
"What were yah doin'?"  
  
"Remy found yo' book outside and t'ought he'd return it."  
  
"That's nice, but why did yah grab me?"  
  
"Didn' see any reason fo' belle Rogue t' go outside and get wet. Had to stop y' somehow."  
  
"Yah could've called out."  
  
"Yeah, Remy 'member dat next time."  
  
Rogue shook her head and reached for her book. She missed the look of consideration Remy shot at her.  
  
"So, Petite y' don' like t' get grabbed huh?"  
  
Rogue shrugged, embarrassed. "Ah don' like been touched period."  
  
"Hmmm."  
  
Both contemplated that, neither believed it.  
  
The lights in the hall flickered back to life and drove the remainders of Rogues nightmares away. Remy noticed her shoulders relax and the tension she held drain away. John emerged from the Rec room.  
  
"Mate, excellent you found her. Woah, what happened to your chin?"  
  
"Rogue. She has a sauvage left hook."  
  
"Yeah she does. Wait, Rogue. Have you been beating up on the new guy already?" He grinned at her. "That's not like you."  
  
"Shut up Saint John. Ain't yah supposed ta be studyin'? And Remy yah'll need some ice for your face."  
  
"T'anks fo' yo' concern Petite."  
  
Rogue sighed, grabbed Remy with one hand and John with the other and dragged them both to the kitchen. She slammed open the freezer, grabbed a packet of frozen peas and a teatowel and shoved them both at Remy.  
  
"Sit. Apply ice. Then go annoy someone else. John, you're comin' with me." She caught Johns wink to Remy and scowled. "We're goin' ta the library. Ta study and work."  
  
"Sure Rogue. Whatever you say."  
  
She rolled her eyes and then winced when she realised that she'd done it. Damn it. They were turning her into a nutcase.  
  
"So what'd the Prof want?" John was leaning back on two legs in his chair.  
  
Rogue shrugged. "Nothin' too interestin'."  
  
"Well, you gonna tell or what?"  
  
"Ah jus', well ah might go away for awhile that's all."  
  
"WHAT!" The response was simultaneous.  
  
"Why Rogue? What's wrong? What's happened?"  
  
"Nothin', its nothin'. Don' worry about it sugah."  
  
"Damn it. I will worry about it. What's wrong? Tell me."  
  
John was sitting forward, a frown marring his face. His shoulders tense. Remy tried to catch her eyes. She wouldn't look at either of them.  
  
"It jus'.it might not be safe for me here. Or for you if ah'm here." With that realisation her eyes widened. She hadn't thought about the safety of anyone else. What if Magneto hurt them because of her?  
  
She stood suddenly, knocking her chair over. She looked around wildly, panicking.  
  
"Ah..Ah hav' ta go."  
  
With that she ran out of the room leaving two very worried men behind.  
  
A/N: Sauvage = Wild. 


	8. Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: I wish. But I don't, so with much hardship I admit I don't own anything remotely that I wrote about. *sob*  
  
A/N: What's Rogue gonna do? Hee hee. Read on. Then Review.  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
She'd worked hard to belong to the X-Men family. No way was she going to let some mutant scumbag like Magneto ruin her and their happiness just because she was raised and had slight ties to his second in command. Her hands shook slightly as she furiously shoved clothes into her travel bag. So, she'd leave until the professor thought it was safe for her to return.  
  
"Runnin' again?"  
  
The voice from the doorway had her whirling around into a defensive stance. Recognising the person, she turned back and replied, "For a reason and with the professors blessing this time."  
  
He continued to watch as she moved around the room efficiently packing only the essentials, "I'll be back."  
  
He snorted. " I had two very concerned boys come to me. They wanted me to find out what was wrong and then talk you out of doin' whatever it is you're doin'."  
  
"Yah wouldn't understand. Neither would they."  
  
"Why don't you try explain."  
  
Her eyes narrowed. "It's not that simple."  
  
"Make it simple."  
  
She shook her head. When he snarled, she closed her eyes.  
  
*Professor*  
  
*Yes Rogue*  
  
*Ah've decided to leave. Is it alright if ah tell Wolvie why?*  
  
*Yes, that's fine. I was going to tell them tonight.*  
  
*Thanks.*  
  
She opened her eyes. "My parents died when ah was 4. Ah was adopted by Mystique when ah was 5. She and Irene Adler raised me, trained me. She betrayed me and Magneto used me for his scheme to 'rule the world'. Ah thought we were the good guys. Ah was wrong. Anyway. The professor told me that Magneto has escaped his containment. He might come after me, because he thinks Ah'd make a good, bad mutant. He thinks Ah should go home for awhile, jus' in case Mags makes any attacks here, lookin' for me. Ah think it would be better if Ah went."  
  
Logan made a frustrated sound. "This is your home now Stripes. We'd protect you."  
  
"Ah don' want anyone hurt on my account. Plus it would be nice ta see home and Irene again." She shifted her gaze from him and studied the doorframe intently. "Yah won't tell anyone what ah said, will yah?"  
  
His face softened. " 'Course not Stripes. I'm glad you trust me to have told me."  
  
She flashed him a smile.  
  
He made himself comfortable, holding the wall up. "So, what kind of 'training' did they give you?" His eyes narrowed. "You havn't been holding back in the Danger Room training, have you?"  
  
She shifted nervously, looking around uncomfortably.  
  
"Stripes.."  
  
"No, no, not really. The kind of training ah got isn't really applicable as an X-Man and ah don' wanna talk about it."  
  
"Okay. So you gonna tell your lover boys why you're leaving or you gonna leave them high and dry?"  
  
She gaped at him. "Lover boys?"  
  
He smiled slyly, baring his teeth. "Thought I hadn't noticed, didn't ya."  
  
She flushed. "Ah don' know what yah talking about. Ah ain't like that, Ah can't be."  
  
He frowned, took a step forward. "Rogue..I'm sorry..I didn't think."  
  
"It's ok. Ah was jus' surprised. And the professor's going to tell them tonight. When Ah've gone."  
  
"Do you think that's fair?"  
  
She spread her hands helplessly. "Ah really don' think they'll be too worried."  
  
"You're wrong. They will, especially John."  
  
She shrugged, confused.  
  
Logan let it go. "I don't think you should go. What if Mystique and Bukethead turn up there? Who's going to protect you? You'd be better off here. Think about it, Stripes. It's what family do. We protect each other. We hurt for each other." Leaving her with that satisfied he'd got his point through he wandered off.  
  
Rogue sat down hard. Family. She had family that would hurt for her. Would she let them hurt for her?  
  
She sighed.  
  
"Wolvie's right, you know." Rogues head snapped up at John's voice. "You'd be better off here."  
  
"John, Ah."  
  
"Plus you can't go. We have an assignment to finish."  
  
She laughed weakly and started to speak when she was interrupted. Again.  
  
"True Chere, and if you must really insist on leavin' us at least go somewher' safe. Like New Orleans. Remys famli' would look afta' ya."  
  
Rogue hid her sob by laughing. "Did you guys eavesdrop?"  
  
John made an innocent face, but underneath Rogue could see his worry. "Nah, your privacy is still intact. We went to the Professor. He told us."  
  
She sighed and looked around the room.  
  
A spark of anger flared in John. "So, were you going to tell us you were leaving or were you going to leave it up to someone else?"  
  
Two pairs of accusing eyes stared at her and she had the grace to look embarrassed. Her response came across terse. "Look ah don' want anyone to get hurt if he comes here."  
  
Remy shook his head. "Chere, Remy only be'n here a short time but he don' t'ink anybody would let Mags hurt you and the others."  
  
"Rogue, you won't be safe going away. You should stay. You don't even know of he's gonna come after you." As John had spoken he'd crossed the room and gripped Rogue by the shoulders. "Stay. We're your family. Please." He shook her gently.  
  
She slowly sat. She looked around at the 3 determined faces staring at her. She raised her eyebrow at Logan's reappearance. He shrugged.  
  
"Ah don' really have a choice do ah?"  
  
"No." "Non." Logan shook his head.  
  
"Alright. Ah'll stay. BUT, if Magneto heads this way ah'm leaving."  
  
"Fine. Whatever. Lets celebrate." With that they dragged Rogue out of her room and downstairs.  
  
In his study, Charles smiled gently. 


	9. Chapter Nine

Disclaimer: I wish. But I don't, so with much hardship I admit I don't own anything remotely that I wrote about. *sob*  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews. They were great. My story isn't going to follow the movie timeline. Like Kurt has joined them but Jean's still with them. And Hank McCoy is with them. Ok, so there should be no confusion? Excellent. Sorry, I hadn't realised I'd posted the same chapter twice until someone pointed it out. Thankyou for that. This IS a different chapter so keep reading. And review.  
  
Chapter Nine.  
  
"Thank you for all being here this morning. I realise it interrupts a training session," Charles shot a look at a disgusted Logan, "But it is important and all of you need to hear it."  
  
Charles looked around the room and smiled at the assembled mutants. He was proud to have them as X-Men. They were exceptional and he couldn't be happier with his choices of the team and as a family.  
  
"As you all know, you are the senior members of the team and as such have heavier responsibilities than the younger students." He smiled as Rogue tried to conceal her rolling her eyes. "You are all aware of the situation concerning Magneto and the company of mutants that are his followers. The 'Brotherhood' I believe they are called." Laughter filled the room before he continued. "What we don't know however is the identity of the mutants in the Brotherhood and Magnetos whereabouts and plans. We have a vague idea of where he is, but no specifics. I have decided to send out a team on a reconnaissance mission to obtain this information."  
  
He paused as he watched interest flicker to life in the eyes of his students. "The team will comprise of Scott, Jean, Logan, Ororo, Kurt and Bobby. You will be leaving this evening. I will discuss the details of your mission with you later. Hank, Rogue, Remy and John will be taking over your teaching duties while you are gone."  
  
He saw Scott frown as Rogue muttered, "Bags not Scotts job."  
  
"I will inform you of your roles after the alpha team has been deployed. If the mission team would stay, the rest of you may go. If one or two of you would kindly take over Ororos English class, that would be much appreciated. Ah, John and Remy. Thank you for volunteering. I'll inform them you'll both be down soon."  
  
He watched as they filed out and saw Rogue laugh at John. An evil thought crossed his mind and he grinned. He turned his attention to Scott as he was asking Jean, "What's wrong with my classes?"  
  
((((((((  
  
"I'll pay you $50. $60? $75?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh go on Rogue."  
  
"No. The professor asked you an' Remy ta do it. So, do it." Rogue smiled wickedly and wandered off to the kitchen.  
  
Remy looked at John. John looked at Remy.  
  
"This ain't good."  
  
Remy nodded, agreeing. "We'll get her back."  
  
They silently walked, slowly, towards the dreaded classroom.  
  
"I mean, you don't even talk proper English! How are you going to teach it?" John threw up his hands in frustration.  
  
He kept walking until he realised Remy had stopped down the hall. Remy was glaring.  
  
"What!?"  
  
"Y' t'ink Remy don' speak English proper?"  
  
John blinked, confused. "Well, yeah you don't. I mean you talk in third person. How good could that be?"  
  
Remy widened his eyes in surprise and subtly moved into a defensive position. "Dat not ver' nice homme."  
  
"Well, it's only the truth. Plus you've got a totally random accent AND you speak French half the time." John babbled on, unassumingly oblivious to the danger of the irate Cajun growing in front of him.  
  
By this time, the younger students, hearing the commotion and without a teacher had crowded around the doorway watching the scene between the two young men. "This is gonna be fun." Was whispered.  
  
"Y're not one t' talk, mon ami, wit' an accent like yo's. Remy can hardly understan' y'."  
  
John snorted and mimicked Remys stance. "Did you just insult me?"  
  
Remy gaped, "Y' insulted Remy first."  
  
*Gentlemen, I believe this is not the time to be having a difference. The children are watching.*  
  
Both cut their eyes to the doorway and started when they saw their curious onlookers. They looked at each other. Oh crap.  
  
Half an hour later Rogue looked around the doorway into the classroom. Her eyes widened in amazement as she saw the students' heads down, all furiously scribbling on paper. She looked questioningly at John. He smirked. She looked to Remy. He gestured to the Whiteboard.  
  
WRITE A POEM/STORY ABOUT ROGUE OR YOUR FAVOURITE MUTANT AT THE SCHOOL.  
  
Her eyes narrowed and they could see the evil intent on her face as she glared at them. They looked nervously at each other, they were scared.  
  
Rogue stalked away, focused on thinking up an evil plan to get them back. She grinned. She'd wait until the Professor told them their classes and then she'd put them through hell with her class. An evil chuckle weaned its way back to Remy and Johns ears.  
  
((((((((((  
  
Meanwhile, gathered in the professors study the team listened intently as Charles explained to them where Magneto had been last seen and what they would do when they got their.  
  
""I want Scott, Jean and Logan to try and find out Magnetos plans and Ororo, Kurt and Bobby to gather information on the new mutants. All is to be done with the upmost discretion and no confrontations are to be started unless they directly attack you. Is that clear?" the professor stared at Logan.  
  
He grunted. It wasn't his fault Sabertooth stank.  
  
"Do you think it's such a good idea to have all of us leave? What is Magneto's doing this so that the Institutes defences are down and they can attack and try and get Rogue?" Logan frowned, worried.  
  
"I don't think Rogue is Magnetos primary objective right now, but she will be safe here. Nobody is going to get her. Plus you've been training the younger students for several months now and if necessary they can help with the defence."  
  
Logan snorted, not convinced.  
  
"Logan we won't be gone long. And we'll be watching them so if they make a move to leave we'll be right behind them." Logan relaxed at Jeans reassuring words.  
  
"I wish you the best of luck and please, be careful." With the professors' last words, they left the room for the Blackbird.  
  
((((((((  
  
"Right class is over. Everyone hand in their writing and we'll give it to the professor to mark." John grinned as the students filed pat him handing their writing to him. He'd give it to the professor alright, AFTER he and Remy had read it. He sniggered, thinking of Rogues reaction if some of the stories were about her. He couldn't wait to find out.  
  
*Well John, Remy thank-you for that. Would you get Rogue and come to my study please. I have to discuss your classes for the next week.*  
  
John sighed. Remy sighed. And together they went to find Rogue. 


	10. Chapter Ten

Disclaimer: I wish. But I don't, so with much hardship I admit I don't own anything remotely that I write about.  
  
A/N: Soooo, who knows how to keep italics and bold type when they upload their chapters? All raise your hands and then ya can help me, yes? PLEASE! The mysteries of computers are beyond me. Small town country hick. Well not quite but anyways.I'd be very grateful if someone could help me. Thank-you.  
  
Lyrics do not belong to me. They're sole property of Our Lady Peace. I also don't own John Milton's Paradise Lost. Would I be working if I did??  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
'It's not your fault it gets this hard. Hold your head high, Don't look down, I'm by your side, I won't back down. You wanted a hero tonight, Well I'm not made of steel, but your secrets safe with me. They knock you down, I'll pick you up. They laugh at you, I'll shut them up. You secrets safe with me.'  
  
"Rogue?"  
  
"Rogue!"  
  
The so named sat up, looking around wildly. "What? What!" She spotted John leaning against the table opposite, a concerned look on his face. "What's wrong John?"  
  
"You fell asleep at the table. Remy and I were looking for you, we couldn't find you." He shook his head at her. "How could you fall asleep at the table?"  
  
She frowned, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "Ah was tired after last night and Ah was waiting for your class tah finish."  
  
At the mention of the class Johns concerned look disappeared, replaced by a smirk. Rogue started feeling worried. "Yah're goin' tah show me those stories aren't yah?"  
  
John held up a bundle of papers. "What, you mean these papers?" He waved them around in front of her, watching as her eyes followed them around. Rogue started up from her chair, leaning over the table to snatch at them.  
  
John yanked them back, "Now, now Rogue, that's no way to go about getting what you want. Didn't your mama ever teach you to give before you take? That to give is better than to receive?" He raised an eyebrow, a predatory gleam in his eye.  
  
Rogue stepped back. "That works for yah too, sugah."  
  
"Yeah, but I've got what you want."  
  
Rogue ignored the innuendo. "There's nothing Ah'm willing tah give that yah'd want, just for some stories."  
  
John smiled, confident. "Ahh, but there is one thing."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You know what."  
  
Rogue scowled, upset. "Ah can't do that John. Yah know ah can't. It's not fair tah you. It's not fair tah me."  
  
John's expression darkened. The comfortable, teasing air surrounding them dissipated, leaving them wrapped in tension and hushed, unresolved emotions.  
  
Rogue was staring at John, her hands gripping the back of her chair so hard they mottled. She stared, willing him to understand.  
  
John snapped first. He spoke, hard steel edging his words, "I think it's up to me to decide what's fair or not in my life. I don't care that you think your skin is a problem. I could prove you wrong if you'd just give me a chance. But you won't will you, Rogue? You won't give anyone a chance. You rather run away."  
  
Every word stung a thousand times over. She gasped; blinked. John simply stared his jaw set, unrepentant.  
  
"I've waited Rogue. Waited a long time. Watched you get friendly with Bobby. Watched as you put him in the 'friends' category where we all seem to reside. I thought if I was persistent enough, you'd cave. But no. You've had fun, but you don't want to take it any further. You're scared."  
  
Anger flowered and her blood started to pound and flow again. She grit her teeth and retaliated sharply, "And Ah have every right tah be John. Don' yah get it? She flung her hands in the air and paced a few steps. She turned back, "Ah could KILL yah. It would take two minutes, maybe less. And ah'd never get over it. Ah've had tah resolve myself tah never touch anyone. EVER. Never tah know the feel of touch and love. How do yah think that felt for me? Huh? Imagine..No, yah can't even begin tah imagine it. And then yah come along and expect me tah put it all behind me just like that? Ah CAN'T! Yah've got no idea how many times Ah've put mah hand out tah touch yah and had to pull it back. DO YAH HAVE ANY IDEA HOW THAT FEELS?"  
  
John shook his head as he stared at the tragic despair filling her face. She was trembling, a shade whiter than pale and her eyes were empty, glittering.  
  
He shook his head again. He had to try to make her understand. "Rogue, your fear is stopping you from touching at ALL. Didn't tests show that you could touch for up to a minute before your powers set in?" She nodded and started to protest, he talked over her, "There's plenty of touch that can happen in under a minute. And no, not all sexual. I saw that look." She snorted. "So, Rogue if you wanted you could touch people. But what you're saying in reality, is that no touch is better than limited amounts of it. And if that's really the case, then alright," he shrugged, "I'll leave you alone. I'll be John, your amusing friend. But, if not, then I volunteer to teach you how to touch." He finished with a wicked grin.  
  
Rogue frowned, opened her mouth to speak and then closed it. She cocked her head at him. "Say that again."  
  
"What?"  
  
"The bit about no touch."  
  
"Wha.oh. That you'd rather no touch at all than limited touch. Sort of like it's better to reign in hell than to serve in heaven."  
  
She frowned not getting the connection. He waved his hands dismissing it.  
  
"So what you say?"  
  
She rubbed her forehead and spoke slowly. "You're saying that ah was isolating myself and not letting myself touch because ah was afraid, even though it is possible for me tah touch. John, ah could hurt someone."  
  
He smiled. "Well we'll take it slow. Just let me touch you. Please. The first thing you have to learn is not to flinch away when people reach out to you."  
  
"How do yah even know ah like yah that way?" She sent him a challenging look.  
  
He smirked. "Well, if you don't you'll just have to let me persuade you."  
  
He clasped her gloved wrist and gently tugged her towards him. He went to grasp her chin but stopped when she jerked back. "No gloves." He nodded and ran his hand over her hair.  
  
"Not that bad, is it?"  
  
She murmured indistinctly in reply. He let go of her wrist and slipped an arm around her waist pulling her up against him. She buried her head against his shoulder. He kissed the top of her head smiling gently. She wound her arms around his waist and clutched him. She spotted the papers on the counter behind him and grinned. She stepped back from his arms and with a sly smile shoved him until he was leaning against the counter.  
  
"Ooh, Rogueys getting rough. I like it." John smirked as she stepped back to him. Once again wrapped in each other arms he tipped his head down towards hers, as she slid her hand toward the bundle of stories. His lips were a breath away from hers as her fingers were a touch away from the papers when Remy barged into the room, not looking.  
  
"C'mon homme, it can't hav' taken y' dat long t' find de fille. De prof.oh."  
  
Remy stopped abruptly as he took in John leaning against the counter scowling as Rogue leant against him shaking with laughter.  
  
"Perfect timing, mate."  
  
Remy blinked in shock. "Remy was.uh Remy was jus'.Professor."  
  
"Remy was jus' professor? That makes a lot of sense Swamp Rat. Yah feeling okay?"  
  
Rogue had turned around and was leaning back against John, grinning. He had an arm firmly around her waist holding her there. They both raised eyebrows at him. His face split into a huge grin, which made them even more confused. "What?"  
  
"Guess this means Remy don' hav' a chance huh?"  
  
John narrowed his eyes. "Dat be a ver' pissy look y' be givin' Remy, mon ami."  
  
Rogue snorted and stepped into the middle of the room. John let her go reluctantly, sliding his hand over his stomach. He settled back against the bench, reaching his hand behind him to grab the writings and shove it in his pocket. Rogue watched them disappear with a grimace.  
  
"So, why were you boys lookin' for me?"  
  
"The professor wants to see us," John pulled a face, "To get our 'assignments'. This is going to be torture. I mean, I never, ever paid attention in class. How am I going to teach it?"  
  
"That's alright Johnny. If you have science yah can git them tah do our assignment for us. Or you might get Mechanics or something practical."  
  
John grinned, happy. "Hey, good idea."  
  
"Yeah, they'd probably do a better job at it." Rogue muttered under her breath, tuning to leave the room.  
  
"What was that? Did you say something?"  
  
"No, no. Lets go."  
  
With a shrug at John, Remy followed her out the door. John sighed and joined them, muttering "Going quietly to our doom..." 


	11. Chapter Eleven

Disclaimer: I wish. But I don't, so with much hardship I admit I don't own anything remotely that I write about.  
  
A/N: Thank you for the reviews. They made me feel all warm and fuzzy. ( This chap will be a bit short.  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
"Hmm, I always thought doom would be a lot less comfortable." John mused as he reclined comfortably on the professors' couch and looked around. "Rather pleasant surroundings actually." He continued to daydream to himself until a sharp elbow connected with his ribs, breaking his concentration.  
  
He glared at the guilty perpetrator. "That wasn't necessary."  
  
"Remy t'ink it was. Y' were talkin' t' yourself."  
  
"So? It's only when ya talk back that you're in trouble. Plus I wasn't talking to myself. I was commenting in general, as a whole to the room."  
  
John rolled his eyes and sighed in sufferance as Remy just stared at him. "Imbecile."  
  
Remy opened his mouth to retort but the professor and Hanks entrance interrupted his chance.  
  
Charles smiled as he took in the scene facing him in his office. John and Remy were good-naturedly bickering while Rogue sat in the corner chair; head tipped back ignoring them, trying to sleep.  
  
She opened her eyes as they entered and watched as he wheeled behind his desk. Her eyes flicked to Hank as he settled into the chair opposite hers.  
  
Charles steepled his fingers, elbows resting on his desk. He surveyed the occupants of the room and nodded once. He'd made a good choice in having them stay behind. And had made an even better choice when he'd accepted the young Cajun, Gambit to his team. He had been accepted promptly and was fitting in well. He'd struck up a good, solid friendship with John and therefore with Rogue. He would benefit the team greatly.  
  
"As you are all well aware the Recon team has departed and will be gone approximately a week. You four will take over their teaching. I'm aware you have little experience in their fields but I feel that you are the best for these tasks. You will take the challenge and flourish at it. I believe most of them had planned their classes for the week so it would be best if you followed through with them."  
  
John frowned. "You mean we have to teach what they were going to anyway. That's no fun."  
  
Charles smiled. "Maybe not from your point. But it is their class and after this week they have to continue teaching it. They have a schedule to follow Mr Allerdyce." John slumped back into the couch, pouting. "Now for which class you will teach. You'll have one each as well as your own sessions." He directed a look at John and Rogue who looked away trying to pretend non- existence.  
  
"I've tried to match the subjects to that which I believe you will suit. Dr McCoy will be taking Scotts History class," Rogue sighed in relief, "Remy will take Jeans Maths, John will continue with Ororos' English," John shot Rogue an evil look, "I will continue teaching Science and Rogue will take over Logan's mechanics and the Danger Room sessions. The roster is on the wall." He watched as Rogues faced dropped with shock before continuing. "I trust you will have no trouble coping with the assigned classes."  
  
At the almost verbal challenge Rogue snapped her head up and looked around. She sincerely hoped her face wasn't as shocked as Johns or Remy's.  
  
She'd been given Logans classes! They weren't even classes, they were training! She was still doing them and now she had to teach it! She shook her head trying to clear away the fuzz. The professor was talking.  
  
"Classes will resume tomorrow. If you'll excuse Dr McCoy and I." With that he and the Dr left as quietly and efficiently as they had entered. Charles smiled up at Hank. "How long do you give them?"  
  
Hank chuckled. "They won't complain. They'll give each other hell but I think they'll cope."  
  
Charles nodded. He had complete faith in the three mature, adult mutants that he'd left in charge.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"My class is better than your class." John went to sit down as he spoke, and landed on his butt as Rogue kicked his chair out from under him.  
  
He glared at her from the floor as she smirked at him from above. "What was that Johnny?"  
  
Remy was casually leaning against the middle island in the kitchen.  
  
"Now, y' all know Remys class is de best 'cause dey got de best teacher."  
  
Rogue snorted. "What's twelve eights Rem?"  
  
Remy looked blank. "Twelve eights what?"  
  
"Mah point is proven." Remy frowned, perplexed, as John, still sprawled on the floor, burst into hysterical laughter.  
  
After five minutes John sat up, ran his eyes around the room and stood up. He sat again, this time in the chair and sighed. "Alright, I'm finished now." (Personal Experience.)  
  
Rogue and Remy regarded him with wary looks and finding him serious dubiously took seats around the table.  
  
Silence reigned.  
  
Rogue shifted uncomfortably. Remy noticing the movement flicked a look at her and then to John.  
  
"Soo, y' two finally don' somethin' 'bout..?" His sentence drifted off as he noticed the renewed tension between them. Kicking himself for bringing it up he grasped at straws to change the subject. "Y' still got those papers, mon ami? Maybe we should take a look at dem. Make sure dey be appropriate for de prof t' read eh?"  
  
John let a sly smile creep over his face, the smile turned into a fully- fledged grin as he watched Rogue. He kept his gaze on her face as he pulled them out of his pocket.  
  
"We should divide them up huh? You take half, I'll take the other."  
  
"Good idea, homme."  
  
Rogue made it through them reading one each. When laughter erupted from one and then the other she stood up and was all set to make her grand exit, nose in the air.  
  
"Oh ma petit choux, don' leave."  
  
Rouge froze. She turned and levelled the death stare at them. "Ah. Am. Not. A. Cabbage." She stalked out.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
In the faint recesses of her mind she could hear something ringing. She mumbled to herself and flung out a hand, just barely making it to the phone on the bedside cabinet. She pulled it under the covers with her.  
  
"Yeah." Her voice was hoarse.  
  
"Rogue?"  
  
"Umhh.."  
  
"It's Irene." 


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Disclaimer:** I wish. But I don't, so with much hardship I admit I don't own anything remotely that I write about.

**A/N: **I know it's been a long time between updates and I sincerely apologize. No excuse really so I won't try. But here's the new chapter. Enjoy.

Chapter Twelve

"Why did you call her a cabbage?" John stared intently at Remy, confusion marring his face; "It was a pretty random thing to say."

Remy turned his gaze down at the table. "Remy t'ought it'd be better dan pumpkin."

Johns jaw dropped. "What's with all the vegetable name calling?"

"Remy likes stir-fry."

John froze. He moved his head slowly until he was looking at Remys wide-eyed gaze.

"Stir-fry?"

"Yeah."

John pressed his lips together. He didn't really know Remy that well. He'd only been here a couple of days. Maybe Remys mental shields had blocked the Professor and he was really a pschyopath. John shifted his eyes around nervously. Where were the exits? What was the fastest way out? Could he save Rogue in time and inform the others?

As John was sitting, conjuring up illusions of grandeur, Remy, sensing John's overactive imagination, tried to calm him.

"Is alright Johnny, Remy ain't planning on eatin' Rogue."

Johns widened eyes turned wild as that thought travelled through his synapses and penetrated his brain

"Well, not foh a main course anyways." Remy added, a thoughtful look sitting on his face.

Johns expression reached comic proportions, imitating a fish out of water. Remy turned his attention from de chere to John and shoved a story under his nose catching his attention.

"Here, read this an' forget Remy said anything."

Suitably distracted john obeyed and started to read. Peace and calm settled over the kitchen.

ï·ï·ï·ï·ï·

"Irene?"

"Hey Baby. Did I wake you up?"

"Mmmh."

"Sorry about that. The professor told me that you asked for me to ring you sometime."

"Yeah."

"So how are you?"

"Ahm ok."

"Has there been any side effects from Liberty Island?"

"No. Ahm still the same. Which is a good thing."

"That's right. I was so worried about you.." Irene trailed off; not wanting to think about the nightmare her little girl had been put through by that maniac, Magneto.

"It's over, Irene."

"I know Honey. You know Magneto is out now don't you?"

"Yeah. The Prof told me. Ah was gonna come back tah Mississippi, but Logan convinced me Ah'd be safer here."

"He's right. I would have loved for you to come home for a while but Mystique would have known if you had come here. And we don't know what Magnetos plans are."

"Ah jus' hope he doesn't come foh me," Rogue curled up under the covers, hugging her knees, "ah don' want anyone tah get hurt because of me."

"Rogue, you know Eric has been recruiting other mutants. I'm sure he knows you're with the X-Men and won't be turned. He won't make the same mistake twice."

Rogue relaxed slightly. "You're right. But what about Raven?"

There was a heavy silence over the phone. "She still thinks of you as her daughter, Rogue. If anybody she's the most dangerous for you. Keep your eyes open Use your senses. She should be busy training the new recruits so I don't think she'll be bothering you for a while, but still keep alert. You can never tell with her." There was sadness in her voice as she spoke about the women she had considered a sister.

When Rogue spoke her voice was filled with spite and anger.

"That woman nevah has and nevah will be mah mother. She's a monster who only uses people foh her own benefit. Ah never want tah see her again. And if Ah do, Ah'll try my damn hardest tah destroy her." A muffled sob travelled down the phone line. "Ahm sorry Irene, Ah didn't mean tah spout of at yah like that."

"It's alright child. I can understand your anger. But you must understand that Raven was not always like that. She once was a caring, loving woman who wanted the best for you. But power changed her for the worst."

"It doesn't really matter what she used tah be like. That didn't effect me. But the monster side of her, did affect me."

"I know Rogue. And I'm truly sorry."

"It's not your fault Irene. At least you still care foh me."

"Yes Rogue. And you must never forget that."

Rogue sat up. "Ah won't. It's been great talkin' yah Irene. Ah gotta go. Ah've got a class tah take foh Logan. Ah'll ring you tomorrow if that's ok?"

"That would be lovely. I'll talk to you then."

"Yeah. Bye Irene."

"Goodbye Rogue."

Rogue hung up the phone and stretched. Looking at the time she groaned. Only half and hour before Logans Danger Room class. It was the older students and she hadn't even looked at his plans yet.

Groaning she pulled herself out of her bed and got dressed in her combat gear. She'd go to the kitchen and get something to eat while she read over his plans. And she'd strike some more fear into those inconsiderate yobbos who were down there laughing at her. Oh yeah, she'd get hers back. She couldn't wait. Grinning maniacally she bounded out of her room and down the stairs. Revenge, here she came.

ï·ï·ï·ï·ï·

Meanwhile, aboard the Blackbird, Bobby was humming the Batman theme music. Logan was barely controlling the urge to turn around and violently dig out the boys' voicebox with his claws and then drop him out of the plane into the forest below.

He could only satisfy himself by imagining doing it and so had had a twisted grin on his have the entire trip, which was starting to scare the others. Well, all except for Bobby, who was sadly unaware of what was going through Logan's mind.

Just as he finished the theme for the 11th time and was gearing up to start the 12th, Scott spoke and asked for silence.

Logan growled low in his throat and sheathed his claws. The pipsqueak had no idea how much Scotts interruption had saved his life.

They were fast approaching the last known site of Magnetos operation. They would land the bird and continue on foot to see if they were anywhere in the vicinity. If they were, the team would split off and carry out their given objectives. If not then they would search a wider area and if nothing was indicated, then they would return home. Back to their classes, which they were sure were being butchered by the three left behind.

The Blackbird was soon safely landed and all had disembarked, ready to set out on foot. Scott was giving the usual safety lecture and as usual all but Logan were listening. He was staring at the forest, sniffing the air. Before the team could leave, Wolverine interrupted Scott; "They're in there."

"How do you know?" questioned Ororo in her deep soothing voice.

"I can smell em." Was Logans terse reply. He had unconsciously unsheathed his claws and had crouched into a defensive position. He spun on the toes of his feet, searching for danger.

The rest had copied his stance, their eyes wary.

Scott signalled for them to all move out. "See you in a week."

Scott, Logan and Jean melted into the forest and Ororo watched them go before herself, Kurt and Bobby did the same.

Magneto, here they come.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**A/N:** Glad you liked the new chapter. It's quite hard to go back to a story you haven't written for a while and pick up the same style. Hope I managed ok.

There might have been some time discrepancies but for the good of the story we'll just ignore those and carry on with the plot. I've played with the characters a bit but hey authors prerogative! Also I'm going on holiday for 3 weeks (yay) so this will be the last update for 3 wks.

I don' own the characters or anything to do with X-Men. I'm making no profit from this story.

KiaOra.

**Chapter Thirteen**

Rogue made herself comfortable at the kitchen table and smiled mentally as she watched the two guilty perpetrators squirm. She was going to make them pay big time and it showed on her face. Knowing that they knew that, Rogue buried her nose in the folder Wolvie had left for his sessions. His notes were brief but they explained what each class was up to and had descriptions of each mutants strengths and weaknesses. All she had to do was run the right programmes and then work them hard. When they mucked up she'd yell gruffly and then make them do it ten more times. Easy. She was going to enjoy this.

Above her head the two boys exchanged worried glances. Rogue hadn't said a word as she'd re-entered the kitchen. And she was ignoring them as they read the stories. They were in trouble. Big time.

"Chere?"

"Yes Remy?"

Are y' alright, petite?"

"Course ah am."

"Then what's with the silent treatment?" John interjected impatiently.

"Not silent treatment. Ah'm busy." With that she rose and left the room.

The guys looked, frightened, at each other. They were definitely in trouble. And they had training tomorrow before they started their classes! John groaned, thinking of the beating that she was going to let them endure.

They missed Rogues grin as she strolled out for her first class.

"Maybe we should tell Xavier we can't teach cause we're both gonna be saddled in the Hospital?"

Remy snorted. "We could. But Remy got de feeling he would jus' send us back t' take de class anyway."

They both shuddered in horror and slowly resigned themselves to the revengeful fate they knew awaited them.

"Remind Remy t' never piss de Chere off again."

"I would, but I think this is going to be a normal occurrence for you. And me! I don't wanna even get started on what I'm going to have to go through. I mean I'm practically dating her!"

"But shouldn't dat make Rogue like y' more? What Remy means is dats de normal way it goes."

"Yeah, well this is _Rogue_ we're talking about."

"True."

Upon reaching the Danger Room she found that her class of 10 had assembled, waiting, all dressed in their combat gear.

She watched as their eyes shifted nervously as she stalked down the corridor. As she got closer, she saw some of the more confident ones relax. She laughed quietly, knowing they were thinking they were going to get an easy workout just cause Wolvie wasn't here. Well, they had another thing coming. She increased her glare as she halted in front of them. She knew Logan had them warming up before he arrived. Why weren't they inside? She knew the door was unlocked.

Maybe it was the right time to start applying some of the things Mystique had taught her all those years ago. Logan never had to know, plus it wasn't as if she'd ever held back in what he'd taught her. It was true that most of what she'd been taught didn't apply to X-Men training, but X-Men teaching? That was a different matter all together.

She caught the eyes of the obvious leader and matched him stare for stare. He eventually ducked his head, hiding his eyes. She smirked in triumph and ran her eyes over the group. Sensing that none of the others were going to challenge her authority she motioned towards the doors and said, "Let's get this class started." She preceded them all through and hit the light switch, immediately illuminating the vast training space.

"Logan's left me concise instructions foh all of yah, so don' even begin tah entertain tha thought that yah can slack off. These sessions are goin' tah be run exactly tha way Wolvie runs them. Ah expect yah all tah so your best. And if yah don', there will be consequences." With a glare to validate her statement she separated the students into their training groups and explained the simulations.

"Today, Alpha group will be trying tah manoeuvre all of their troops tah the other side without anyone getting 'killed'. Sound simple? Add that Bravo team will be trying tah stop yah. And tha terrain will not be in your favour. When you've succeeded tha two groups will swap roles and tha terrain will be changed. Before we start Ah want 10 laps of tha room and your entire self-defence practise done. Yah all have 10 minutes." With that Rogue left them to it while she went to the Control Room to load the training simulation.

Ten minutes later, she arrived back down in the room. A bunch of raggedly breathing individuals faced her and she shook her head in disgust. She spoke, her voice full of scorn, "How do yah all expect tah take on Magneto and his goons if yah can't even do a few laps without dying of exhaustion?" She stalked over to the centre of the room and motioned them to follow her. They trailed after her, uncertainly forming a semicircle around her. She placed her hands very firmly on her hips as she looked around.

"This exercise is about teamwork. Leadership, trust. It's all very well and good that you're all mutants and can do individual damage. But can yah work as a team? Can yah entrust your lives tah a select few and hope that they do tha same tah yah? Can yah work together, helping, leading, and sacrificing yourselves? Well, can yah?" She looked expectantly around the thoughtful faces surrounding her. She grimaced as a few shrugged their shoulders but none were vocal.

"Today we're going tah learn if yah can. This isn't about killing tha enemy. This is about saving your teammates and innocents lives. What's the point of being a hero if every time yah go out some of your team mates die? Yah can all be assured that the enemy, Magneto in our case, does not train his men tah care bout tha others. That's what makes us different from them. We're not killing machines," She had everyone's attention now, their eyes rapt and focused on her, "We go out tah save people, not tah kill. But being able tah defend you and your teammates is important. So, today. Yah know your companions strengths and weaknesses. Ah want tah see teamwork and leadership, And trust me, if yah don't get it tahday, you'll be working on it until yah do." With the slight threat wavering in the air surrounding them, she stalked off to the side and gave them 5 minutes to plan before she started the simulation.

Half an hour later she faced the out of breath, heavily perspiring trainees with a sardonic smirk and an uplifted eyebrow.

"Well done Bravo team, you just massacred an entire X-Men force with no losses tah yourselves. That was a wonderful demonstration on how tah get yourself and everyone else killed, Alpha," She closed her eyes and drew in a deep breath, trying to control the urge to scream at them all, "That was selfish work out there. Tha point was TEAMWORK! What happened?" She waited, scowl firmly in place, for their excuses. When nothing but a few indistinct mumbles made their way to her ears she growled in disgust and snarled, "Bravo, you're now in Alpha's position. See if yah can bring one man out alive."

She turned to stalk away when a rebellious voice rang out.

"Yah can't really talk, Rogue."

Rogue froze and with narrowed eyes slowly turned around to face Sam Guthrie.

"What was that?"

"Ah said, yah can't really talk."

Rogues mouth twisted and she concentrated real hard on slowly stepping towards him. "And why would that be, Mister Guthrie?"

His chin came up defiantly and he fought not to step back.

"You're not exactly the best role model in teamplaying. So what can yah possibly teach us? Yah left tha X-Men at tha first sign of trouble. You're as solitary as Wolverine. Ah don't get why they've got people like yah teaching us. It's just hypocritical."

Rogue stopped half a metre away from him. When his eyes met hers he involuntarily took a step backwards. Her eyes were cold. Cold and hard. They looked like frozen emeralds.

"Have yah finished?" Her question came out with the force of her anger hidden behind a cold façade.

When he merely nodded she swept her eyes around the group and asked, "Anyone else have something tah add?" When no one responded she smiled bitterly.

"Let me tell yah all something yah all obviously haven't figured out foh yourselves yet. It's true ah'm a solitary person. Ah was raised that way. Ah didn't know any other way until ah came here. Neither did Logan. Ah'd rather be bah myself than be around a lot of people like you. But ah would never let my teammates die or be injured if ah could stop it. When yah are working in a team yah have tah let go of your normal attitude. It ain't gonna help yah any. There are sometimes circumstances where being yourself can help, but ah would never sacrifice anyone to satisfy mah own personality." She glanced around at them all standing there.

"And Sam, Ah think yah should know more about a situation before yah go spouting off about it. If anybody, Logan and Ah are the best ones tah teach yah'll about teamwork, because we have tah work so hard at it ourselves. We know tha hard way and we're tryin' tah teach yah'll the easy way. So all of you should shut up and appreciate what people have tah offer yah. None of you will appreciate what you've got here in your teams until yah lose somebody or the team dissipates. These will be the people that are your family. And yah should all be doin' yah damn hardest tah protect them. No-one wants tah see any of yah killed. So, learn what you're being taught. And if yah don' like what's being taught yah can go and talk tah the Professor about it." With her challenge firmly placed she looked each and every one of them in the eye.

"No? Then get into position. Bravo team, you're up." She spun around and walked to the side before restarting the simulation.

40 minutes later Remy stumbled back as the door he was about to open was flung violently forward and crashed into the wall. He watched, bemused, as 10 teenage mutants straggled out of the room, all in various states of exhaustion. Behind them Rogue strode out, a smug look gracing her features, making her eyes twinkle.

Remy took in the ragged group and shuddered in horror thinking of the session that he had early the next morning. He gave Rogue a somewhat dimmed version of his trademark grin.

"Was jus' comin' t' check up on y' petite, making sure de young uns hadn't run y' t' de ground."

Rogues grin widened. She fell into step with him and they meandered their way towards the kitchen.

"Ah don't think it's me yah had tah be worried about, Remy."

"Yeah, well Remy can see day. Now he's mostly worried about how he and Johnno are goin' t' fare t'morrow."

Rogue let loose a chuckle. "You'll both be fahne, just as long as yah are both there on time. By tha way, what is tha time?"

"Is about 7pm, chere."

Rogue stopped abruptly in the entrance to the kitchen and Remy, not noticing, collided into her.

"Why do yah call me that?"

"What?"

"Chere. 'Cause yah know ah'm not."

"Yeah, Remy knows. But it's better dan calling y' some vegetable." He smiled winningly at her, not wanting to have to give up his pet name for her.

Rogue sighed heavily. "Fahne. Jus as long as yah don get any ideas!"

Remy grinned and dipped his head so he could whisper in her ear as he passed her. "Remy knows y' belong t' Johnny."

With a wink he disappeared into the kitchen leaving Rogue openmouthed in the doorway. After a long stunned moment she followed the Cajun in, ready to defend that no one owned her, let alone some BOY!

_**Meanwhile..**_

"I think we're lost."

"We are not lost!"

Silence.

"I'm positive I've seen that bush before. And we've definitely passed that trees stump at least once."

"Bobby, do you know what lightning does to water? If you don't shut up you'll soon find out."

Silence.

"I'm hungry."

"I'm bored."

"I'm tired."

"Storm, are you listening to me?"

"No Bobby, it's something I generally try to avoid."

"Ouch, that hurt. Bigtime."

Mid sulk, Kurt stopped abruptly causing Bobby to slam into him. "Great, just what I needed. A mouth full of blue fur."

"Shh, I can hear somethingz."

"What could you possibly hear out here? Birds?"

"No. It iz voices!"

Storm stepped forward and motioned for silence. They then quietly made their way toward the human sounds. They stopped on top of a slight rise and crouched down, shielding themselves from sight. They peered over the top and the sight of a camp greeted them. They continued to watch as a pair of mutants battled in the middle of the clearing. A tall, lean male about 19 with white hair seemed to disappear and reappear at great speed behind the other guy, who shot spikes out of his arms at his opponent

Ororo looked around the camp and noticed 5 other mutants in various states of repose, watching the fight, idly. Occasionally one would yell out "Good move, Quicksilver," or "Nice shot, Spike."

All together she counted 9 mutants including Mystique and Sabertooth who were obviously there to train the younger mutants.

After surveying them for 5 minutes they moved back and grouped to quietly discuss their plan of attack.

"We're here to observe the new trainees and what Mystique is teaching them, so we'll split the group into three. We'll take 3 mutants each and watch them. Take mental notes or record them and send them to the Professor. Obviously Magneto isn't here so we won't worry about him. Hopefully the others will find out what he's up to. Everyone ready? Be careful and Keep in contact."

With that the 3 split up to learn about their mutants.


End file.
